All Eyez on Me
| recorded = October 13−27, 1995 | venue = | studio = Can-Am Studios, Los Angeles, California | genre = | length = 2:12:20 | label = | producer = | prev_title = Me Against the World | prev_year = 1995 | next_title = The Don Killuminati: The 7 Day Theory | next_year = 1996 | misc = }} All Eyez on Me is the fourth studio album by American rapper 2Pac (and the last to be released during his lifetime), released on February 13, 1996, by Death Row and Interscope Records. The album features the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 number-one singles "How Do U Want It" and "California Love". It featured five singles in all, the most of any of Shakur's albums. Moreover, All Eyez on Me made history as the first ever double-full-length hip-hop solo studio album released for mass consumption globally. All Eyez on Me was the second album by 2Pac to chart at number one on both the ''Billboard'' 200 and the Top R&B/Hip-Hop Albums charts, selling 566,000 copies in the first week. The album won the 1997 Soul Train R&B/Soul or Rap Album of the Year Award posthumously. Shakur also won the Award for Favorite Rap/Hip-Hop Artist at the 24th Annual American Music Awards. The album was certified Diamond by the RIAA on July 23, 2014, eighteen years after Shakur's death, with shipments of over 5 million copies (each disc in the double album counted as a separate unit for certification). Background In October 1995, Suge Knight and Jimmy Iovine paid the $1.4 million bail necessary to get Shakur released from jail on charges of sexual abuse. At the time, Shakur was broke and thus unable to make bail himself. All Eyez on Me was released following an agreement between Knight and Shakur which stated Shakur would make three albums under Death Row Records in return for them paying his bail. Fulfilling part of Shakur's brand new contract, this double-album served as the first two albums of his three-album contract. Euthanasia was the initial title of the album until it was changed to All Eyez on Me during the recording process. Shakur explained to MTV's Bill Bellamy in December 1995 saying: }} All Eyez on Me was originally intended for a Christmas 1995 release but was pushed back as Shakur continued to record music and shoot music videos for the album. Recording and production The album features guest spots from 2Pac's regulars, such as former-Thug Life members and The Outlawz, as well as Dr. Dre, Snoop Dogg, Tha Dogg Pound, Nate Dogg, and George Clinton, Rappin' 4-Tay, The Click, Method Man, and Redman among others. The song "Heartz of Men" samples a portion of Richard Pryor's comedy album That N#####'s Crazy. Most of the album was produced by Johnny "J" and Daz Dillinger, with help from Dr. Dre on the songs "California Love", which he himself appeared in also as an album guest spot, and "Can't C Me", which was Clinton's appearance. DJ Quik also produced, mixed and made an appearance on the album, but had to use his real name on the credits because his contract with Profile Records prevented him from using his stage name. Lyrical themes The songs on All Eyez on Me are, in general, unapologetic celebrations of living the "Thug Lifestyle". Though there is the occasional reminiscence about past and present friends, it is a definite move away from the social and political consciousness of 2Pacalypse Now and Strictly 4 My N.I.G.G.A.Z.... The songs on the album along with the name of the album itself, allude to the feeling of being watched. With songs like "Can't C Me" and "All Eyez on Me", 2Pac makes it known that he feels the presence of surveillance, most notably by the police. The album also references the fact that 2Pac is under the attention of many fans, being his fourth studio album.Nielson, Erik. ""Can't C Me": Surveillance and Rap Music." Journal of Black Studies 40.6 (2010): 1254-274. Web. Singles The first single, "California Love" featuring Dr. Dre and Roger Troutman was released, December 28, 1995. This is perhaps 2Pac's best-known song and his most successful, reaching number one on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 for eight weeks (as a double A-side single with "How Do U Want It") and 12 weeks at number one in New Zealand. The song was nominated for a Grammy Award as a Best Rap Solo Performance and Best Rap Performance by a Duo or Group (with Dr. Dre and Roger Troutman) in 1997. A remix version also produced by Dr. Dre appeared on the album. The song has since been certified 2x platinum by the Recording Industry Association of America. made an appearance on the album's second single "2 of Amerikaz Most Wanted"]] "2 of Amerikaz Most Wanted" featuring rapper Snoop Dogg, was released as the second single on, May 7, 1996. The video was directed by one of 2Pac's production partners, Gobi M. Rahimi and was filmed four months prior to the September 1996 shooting of 2Pac. The prelude for the song shows a parody of Biggie Smalls ("Piggie") and Puff Daddy ("Buff Daddy") in discussion with Shakur about the November 1994 shooting. The beginning of the scene where Tupac is speaking to Biggie is in reference to the movie Scarface where Tony speaks to his alleged killer before shooting him. The song peaked at number 46 on the US Billboard Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Airplay chart. The third single, "How Do U Want It" featuring R&B duo K-Ci & JoJo, was released, June 4, 1996. It was a Double A-side single to "California Love" in America. The song reached number one on the Billboard Hot 100. There were three videos filmed for the song: two in the same set for the single in April 1996. The video was directed by Ron Hightower and produced by Tracy D. Robinson. These two are distinguished by MPAA rating (one is certified adult material). The video portrays a wild sex party with jacuzzi, mechanical bull riding, cage dancing and pole stripping. All actors and actresses are dressed in renaissance-age costumes, though all clothes are removed for the nude clip. The adult-material video also features numerous porn stars, including Nina Hartley, Heather Hunter, and Angel Kelly. The limousine segment seen in the clean version is the same except no nudity. The third one is the concert version, mostly them performing on stage. There are cameo appearances by K-Ci & JoJo, and fellow group member of Digital Underground Shock G both in the concert and studio segments. "I Ain't Mad at Cha" featuring singer Danny Boy, was released shortly after Shakur's death as the final single from the album, on September 15, 1996. For the video the song was re-recorded with a live band. The new track was recorded at Can-Am Studios by Conley Abrams. The video was shot weeks before Shakur's death. Critical reception | rev2 = Encyclopedia of Popular Music | rev2Score = | rev3 = Entertainment Weekly | rev3Score = B+ | rev4 = Los Angeles Times | rev4Score = | rev5 = NME | rev5Score = 9/10 | rev6 = Pitchfork | rev6Score = 9.4/10 | rev7 = Q | rev7Score = | rev8 = Rolling Stone | rev8Score = | rev9 = The Rolling Stone Album Guide | rev9Score = | rev10 = Spin | rev10Score = 7/10 }} All Eyez on Me received widespread acclaim. Spin magazine gave it 7 out of 10 and said: "As long as you don't expect philanthropy from Tupac, you'll find honesty and some pleasurably twisted scenarios."Spin (5/96, p. 106) – 10 (out of 10) The record ranked No. 3 on Entertainment Weekly s list of Top 10 albums of 1996.Entertainment Weekly (12/27/96-1/3/97, p. 146) – Ranked #3 on Entertainment Weekly 's list of the Top 10 Albums And Singles Of 1996. AllMusic stated, "Maybe it was his time in prison, or maybe it was simply his signing with Suge Knight's Death Row label. Whatever the case, 2Pac re-emerged hardened and hungry with All Eyez on Me, the first double-disc album of original material in hip-hop history. With all the controversy surrounding him, 2Pac seemingly wanted to throw down a monumental epic whose sheer scope would make it an achievement of itself. But more than that, it's also an unabashed embrace of the gangsta lifestyle, backing off the sober self-recognition of Me Against the World. Sure, there are a few reflective numbers and dead-homiez tributes, but they're much more romanticized this time around"."Despite some undeniable filler, it is easily the best production 2Pac's ever had on record".class=album|id=r231489|pure_url=yes}} All Eyez on MeAMG review In the Los Angeles Times, Cheo Hodari Coker praised the album: "All Eyez on Me, a 27-song, 133-minute gangster's paradise, finds the rapper even more venomous than he was before his 11-month incarceration for sexual abuse. He displays no remorse for his tough life, and even less feeling for his enemies. The only thing jail time did for 2Pac was make his creative fires burn even hotter—he raps here with a passion and skill matched in gangsta rap only by Snoop Doggy Dogg and the Notorious B.I.G. And with such producers as DJ Pooh, DJ Quik, Dr. Dre and Johnny J laying down the tracks, he finally has a musical team worthy of his talent." "It's like a Cali thug-life version of Pink Floyd's The Wall – pure gangsta ego run amok over two CDs," complained Rolling Stone. "At that length, the album's all-hard-all-the-time tone approaches caricature."Rolling Stone Yearbook, 26 December 1996–9 January 1997 Nonetheless, the album was included in the magazine's essential recordings of the 1990s.Rolling Stone (May 13, 1999, p. 74) – Included in Rolling Stone 's Essential Recordings of the 90s. Accolades * The information regarding accolades attributed to All Eyez on Me is adapted from Acclaimed Music. * Asterisk (*) signifies unordered lists. Commercial performance All Eyez on Me debuted at number-one on both the US ''Billboard'' 200 and the US Top R&B/Hip-Hop Albums charts, selling 566,000 copies in its first week, becoming 2Pac's second number one album on the chart. The album was eventually certified diamond by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA). As of September 2011, All Eyez on Me has shipped 5,887,630 in the United States, making it 2Pac's highest selling album. In the United Kingdom, the British Phonographic Industry certified the album was certified Silver on January 1, 1997, followed by Gold on July 22, 2013, and Platinum on November 14, 2014, for sales of over 300,000 copies in the United Kingdom. It has charted on Billboard 200 for 105 weeks in total. It was re-released in 2001 as enhanced CDs containing the "California Love" music video. Both discs contained the same data track. It was also re-released as a Dual-Disc in 2005. Track listing | extra1 = Daz Dillinger | length1 = 4:39 | title2 = All Bout U | note2 = featuring Dru Down, Nate Dogg, Hussein Fatal, Yaki Kadafi & Snoop Dogg | writer2 = | extra2 = | length2 = 4:37 | title3 = Skandalouz | note3 = featuring Nate Dogg | writer3 = | extra3 = Daz Dillinger | length3 = 4:09 | title4 = Got My Mind Made Up | note4 = featuring Daz Dillinger, Method Man, Kurupt & Redman | writer4 = | extra4 = Daz Dillinger | length4 = 5:13 | title5 = How Do U Want It | note5 = featuring K-Ci & JoJo | writer5 = | extra5 = Johnny "J" | length5 = 4:48 | title6 = 2 of Amerikaz Most Wanted | note6 = featuring Snoop Dogg | writer6 = | extra6 = Daz Dillinger | length6 = 4:07 | title7 = No More Pain | writer7 = | extra7 = | length7 = 6:15 | title8 = Heartz of Men | writer8 = | extra8 = DJ Quik | length8 = 4:43 | title9 = Life Goes On | writer9 = | extra9 = Johnny "J" | length9 = 5:02 | title10 = Only God Can Judge Me | note10 = featuring Rappin' 4-Tay | writer10 = | extra10 = | length10 = 4:57 | title11 = Tradin' War Stories | note11 = featuring Dramacydal, C-Bo & Storm | writer11 = | extra11 = | length11 = 5:29 | title12 = California Love | note12 = remix; featuring Dr. Dre & Roger Troutman | writer12 = | extra12 = | length12 = 6:25 | title13 = I Ain't Mad at Cha | note13 = featuring Danny Boy | writer13 = | extra13 = Daz Dillinger | length13 = 4:54 | title14 = What'z Ya Phone # | note14 = featuring Danny Boy | writer14 = | extra14 = | length14 = 5:10}} | extra1 = Dr. Dre | length1 = 5:30 | title2 = Shorty Wanna Be a Thug | writer2 = | extra2 = Johnny "J" | length2 = 3:52 | title3 = Holla at Me | note3 = featuring Jewell | writer3 = | extra3 = Bobby "Bobcat" Ervin | length3 = 4:55 | title4 = Wonda Why They Call U Bytch | writer4 = | extra4 = | length4 = 4:18 | title5 = When We Ride | note5 = featuring The Outlawz | writer5 = | extra5 = | length5 = 5:10 | title6 = Thug Passion | note6 = featuring Dramacydal, Jewell & Storm | writer6 = | extra6 = | length6 = 5:08 | title7 = Picture Me Rollin' | note7 = featuring Syke, C.P.O. & Danny Boy | writer7 = | extra7 = Johnny "J" | length7 = 5:15 | title8 = Check Out Time | note8 = featuring Syke & Kurupt | writer8 = | extra8 = | length8 = 4:39 | title9 = Ratha Be Ya N#### | note9 = featuring Richie Rich | writer9 = | extra9 = Doug Rasheed | length9 = 4:14 | title10 = All Eyez on Me | note10 = featuring Syke | writer10 = | extra10 = Johnny "J" | length10 = 5:08 | title11 = Run tha Streetz | note11 = featuring Michel'Le, Mutah & Storm | writer11 = | extra11 = | length11 = 5:16 | title12 = Ain't Hard 2 Find | note12 = featuring E-40, B-Legit, D-Shot, C-Bo & Richie Rich | writer12 = | extra12 = | length12 = 4:29 | title13 = Heaven Ain't Hard 2 Find | note13 = featuring Danny Boy | writer13 = | extra13 = QDIII | length13 = 3:59 }} | extra14 = Dr. Dre | length14 = 4:01}} ; Notes * "All Bout U" features additional vocals from Nate Dogg and Snoop Dogg and uncredited vocals from Dru Down. * "Life Goes On" features Stacey Smallie additional backgrounds Nanci Fletcher * "Tradin' War Stories" features uncredited vocals from CPO. * "California Love (Remix)" features background vocals from Barbara Wilson, Nanci Fletcher, and Danette Williams. The full original version can only be found on promo vinyl versions. * "Can't C Me" features additional vocals from George Clinton and Nanci Fletcher. * "Wonder Why They Call U Bytch" originally featured former Bad Boy Records singer Faith Evans, but her vocals were replaced. * "Check Out Time" features background vocals from Natasha Walker. * "Ratha Be Ya N####" features background vocals from Stacey Smallie. * Tracklist, writing and production credits adapted from AllMusic review, MusicBrainz database and CD bookletAll Eyez on Me tracklist adapted from the AllMusic review Sample credits ;Ambitionz Az a Ridah * "Pee-Wee's Dance" performed by Joeski Love ;All Bout U * "Candy" performed by Cameo ;Got My Mind Made Up * "I Got My Mind Made Up (You Can Get It Girl)" performed by Instant Funk * "Sucker M.C.'s" performed by Run–D.M.C. * "Eric B. is President" performed by Eric B. & Rakim ;How Do U Want It * "Body Heat" performed by Quincy Jones ;2 of Amerikaz Most Wanted * "The Message" performed by Grandmaster Flash and the Furious Five * Radio Activity Rapp (Let's Jam)" performed by MC Frosty and Lovin' C * "The Posse (Shoot 'Em Up)" performed by Intelligent Hoodlum ;No More Pain * "Bring the Pain" performed by Method Man ;Heartz of Men * "Darling Nikki" performed by Prince and The Revolution * "Mudbone - Intro" performed by Richard Pryor * "Up for the Down Stroke" performed by Parliament * "You're Gettin' a Little Too Smart" performed by The Detroit Emeralds * "The Back Down" performed by Richard Pryor * "N##### With a Seizure" performed by Richard Pryor * "Jim Brown" performed by Richard Pryor ;Life Goes On * "Brandy" performed by The O'Jays ;Only God Can Judge Me * "Top Billin'" performed by Audio Two ;Tradin' War Stories * "Too Little in Common" performed by Randy Brown ;California Love (Remix) * "So Ruff, So Tuff" performed by Roger Troutman * "Intimate Connection" performed by Kleeer * "Woman to Woman" by Joe Cocker * "West Coast Poplock" performed by Ronnie Hudson and The Street People * "Dance Floor" performed by Zapp ;I Ain't Mad at Cha * "A Dream" performed by DeBarge ;What'z Ya Phone # * "777-9311" performed by The Time ;Can't C Me * "(Not Just) Knee Deep" performed by Funkadelic * "I'm Only Out for One Thang" performed by Ice Cube * "Get Off My Dick and Tell Yo Bitch to Come Here" performed by Ice Cube * "What's My Name" performed by Snoop Dogg * "Shake, Rattle and Roll" performed by Big Joe Turner ;Shorty Wanna Be a Thug * "Wildflower" performed by Hank Crawford ;When We Ride * "What Would You Do" performed by Tha Dogg Pound ;Thug Passion * "Computer Love" performed by Zapp & Roger ;Picture Me Rollin' * "Winter Sadness" performed by Kool & the Gang * "Better Off" performed by Johnny "J" ;Check Out Time * "Candy Rain" performed by Soul for Real * "Just Don't Bite It" performed by N.W.A ;Ratha Be Ya N#### * "I'd Rather Be with You" performed by Bootsy Collins ;All Eyez on Me * "Never Gonna Stop" performed by Linda Clifford ;Run tha Streetz * "Piece of My Love" performed by Guy ;Heaven Ain't Hard 2 Find * "What You Won't Do for Love" performed by Bobby Caldwell Personnel Credits for All Eyez on Me adapted from AllMusic and CD booklet. |title=All Eyez on Me - 2Pac Songs, Reviews, Credits |website=Allmusic |accessdate=February 21, 2017}} * 2Pac — associate producer, composer, primary artist, producer * Suge Knight — executive producer * Norris Anderson — production manager * Delmar "Daz" Arnaud — composer * Dave Aron — engineer, mixing * Big Syke — featured artist * Larry Blackmon — composer * David Blake — composer, mixing, producer, talk box * B-Legit — featured artist * Bobcat — composer * Calvin Broadus — composer * R. Brown — composer * C-BO — featured artist * Larry Chatman — associate producer * Rick Clifford — engineer * G. Clinton, Jr. — composer * George Clinton — composer, featured artist, vocals * Nanci Fletcher — featured artist, vocals * Dorothy Coleman — background vocals * W. Collins — composer * Kenn Cox — composer * CPO — featured artist * Woody Cunningham — composer * Tommy D. Daugherty — engineer * Danny Boy — featured artist * Dat N#### Daz — featured artist, producer * Robert Diggs — composer * DJ Pooh — composer, mixing, producer * Dr. Dre — composer, featured artist, mixing, producer * Tha Dogg Pound — featured artist * Nate Dogg — featured artist, vocals * Dramacydal — featured artist * Dru Down — featured artist * Norman Durham — composer * E-40 — featured artist * Ebony — background vocals * Bobby Ervin — composer, producer * Fatal — featured artist * Brian Gardner — mastering * Michael Geiser — associate engineer * Yaki Kadafi — featured artist * Nathaniel Hale — composer * C. Haskins — composer * Johnny Jackson — composer * Jewell — featured artist * Johnny "J" — mixing, producer * Puff Johnson — background vocals * Jojo the Elf — featured artist * E. Jordan — composer * Kurupt — featured artist * Alvin McGill — associate engineer, engineer * Method Man — featured artist * Michel'le — featured artist * Mike Mosley — assistant engineer, composer, mixing, producer * Nanci Fletcher — featured artist * Shirley Murdock — composer * Ken Nahoum — photography * Outlawz — featured artist * J.P. Pennington — composer * Prince — composer * George Pryce — art direction, design * QD3 — composer * Rappin' 4-Tay — featured artist * Doug Rasheed — composer, producer * Danny Ray — background vocals * Redman — featured artist * Richie Rich — featured artist * Rick Rock — producer * Patrick Shevelin — associate engineer * Carl "Butch" Small — percussion * Stacey Smallie — background vocals * C. Smith — composer * Henry "Hendogg" Smith — illustrations * Snoop Doggy Dogg — featured artist, vocals * Troy Staton — engineer * D. Stevens — composer * E. Stevens — composer * D. Stewart — composer * The Storm — featured artist * DeVanté Swing — composer, mixing, producer * Roy Tesfay — production co-ordination * Rahiem Prince Thomas — composer * S. Thomas — composer * Sean "Barney" Thomas — keyboards * Larry Troutman — composer * Roger Troutman — composer, featured artist, talk box, unknown contributor role * Natasha Walker — background vocals * Carlos Warlick — engineer, mixing * Barbara Warren — stylist, unknown contributor role * Bruce Washington — composer * Danette Williams — background vocals * Barbara Wilson — background vocals * Nanci Fletcher — background vocals * Keston Wright — engineer Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts End of decade charts Certifications See also * Tupac Shakur discography * List of number-one albums of 1996 (U.S.) * List of number-one R&B albums of 1996 (U.S.) * List of best-selling albums in the United States References External links * * * Category:1996 albums Category:Albums produced by Daz Dillinger Category:Albums produced by Dr. Dre Category:Albums produced by DJ Pooh Category:Albums produced by Rick Rock Category:Death Row Records albums Category:Interscope Records albums Category:Tupac Shakur albums Category:Albums produced by DJ Quik